Chrono Trigger : Crystals Of Essense
by AngelsTears
Summary: A continuation of the Chrono Trigger story, starting from where they were at the end of the game in the best ending. Told from each characters point of view (Depending on the Chapter) and fitted to their persona as I see them. There are a number of gems w
1. Chrono - Delima even after the War

Finnally! We were home! The parade was over, and Marle was standing infront of me with her hands behind her back. "Chrono...I got something for you." I blinked, she was smiling that way she smiled when we met. "Erm...What is it Marle?" She put out her hands and held out silver necklace, with a little golden locket on the end. "I...just...thought you might want this." Her cheeks were red, and her smile was scrunched up. "Thanks...." I reached out and held it infront of my face. "What's in the locket?" She looked down and start giggled. "Why don't take a look and find out...?" I clicked the button on the side and it popped open. Inside was a picture of her, the second I had come back to life, tears in her eyes, and her face blank. "I...just wanted you to remember how much it hurt me when you were taken from me..." I looked up, and just stared. I didn't know what to say. Was she saying...she loved me? "Marle...can...I ask you something?" She looked up, her cheeks pink. "Ye...yes....whatever you want to know, just ask it." I looked down. "Do...you...........erm......." I couldn't get out the words. What if I was wrong, what if she was just a close friend. What was I gonna do. "Yes...I do love you." I looked up and my eyes widened. "Uh....I....." She knew! She just knew what I was gonna ask. I swallowed hard. "Marle...well.......I......." It hit me then, like someone had slapped me. She'd been by my side sense the beginning, even when she was gone, she was always there somehow, and I'd just acted like she wasn't any more important to me than anyone else. I should have known. She was watching out for me, every move I made she moved right with me, everything I went through she was there. When I...died...she was the one to bring me back. I should have known...I just should have known. I looked down. "Marle...I want to take you home as soon as your ready, I need some time to think." She looked so sad at that moment. What was I gonna say though. I didn't even know how I felt about her. "Marle...I'll come to see you tommorrow." She looked up, "Thank you...." She turned and walked toward the Millinium Fair gates. I ran up and walked ahead of her. When we got to the forest, not a sound was heard, not a monster was faught. Everything seemed to be so...calm. Finnally, we made it to the palace doors. "Chrono..." I put my finger over my lip. "Shhh...everything'll be alright." I looked down and bit my lower lip. Then felt something on my cheek, and saw Marle leaning back up. She had...kissed me. "Goodnight!" Her voice practicly squeeked. She ran strait to the throne room doors, slipped through them, and ran out of sight. "Good night hero!" I looked up with my mouth open. One of the guards was talking to me. "Do not worry, we will protect the princess in your absense,sir." I smiled to the side. "Thank you..." He straiten up with a clink sound as his armor pieces hit themselves. "You are more than welcome sir!" I still couldn't handle this attension. So I gave a quick wave and ran out of there. I got home at last, Mom was already asleep. I ran up to my room as quick as possible, and layed down on my back, staring up at the ceiling. One day...I'd figure myself out, before then, I'd have to deal with figuring her out... 


	2. Magus - Hearts Of Stone Are Allowed To B...

It had been weeks now, and I had still been without a site of Schala. I wasn't sure if I ever would. She had raised me in my mother's stead, and after all these years of thinking about her every night before I went to sleep... I had not choice. I had to find her. Hmm... What's that? Down below I saw a cavern I'd never noticed before, glowing as if it had many flames held within it. "Schala..." I raced down the side of the mountaintop I had been on as fast as my legs would carry me, using my magic to make me practicly fly strait down while still touching the mountain with my feet. I flipped and landed inside, and quickly ducked into a corner. Whispering was coming from behind me. Not acknoledging me, good. I stayed still and focused my hearing toward them, closing my eyes for extra hearing ability. I heard what I assumed was a group of Earthbounds talking. But..then a softer feminine voice set itself apart from the others. I knew that voice, the same voice I heard everynight before I slept saying "Love you little brother..." I turned around and hugged the wall, spying apon those at the campfire. There seemed to be many, many campfires. But just a few back was one that stood out with a girl in purple garments. Schala... She was giggling so soft, then spoke again in her heavenly voice. "I do not know why we ever let ourselves stray from your kind. You are quite hospitable." She giggled again. "Not to mention very amusing." Her words felt like needless curressing my heart. My search was over, she was there. "Huh!" I jumped back, I noticed then why they did not notice me come in, snow regularly fell into this cavern; but the sound of my voice was enough to attract their attension. "Profit?" I swallowed my fear and put on a strait face. "Yes magesty?" She patted a rug next to her. "Come...sit down." What was she doing? Is this some sort of trap, or perhaps a joke. Not taking her invitation would be rude though, something I didn't not want to be to her, not now, never again. "Thank you my magesty." She giggled. "Don't call me that!" I made my way over to her and sat down. She leaned over and looked into my eyes. "Uhh..." She leaned back and nodded to herself. "Janus..." I couldn't hide my shock? "How....h...how did you know?!" She looked over toward me again, saddened eyes. "Your eyes are the same, not to mention your body matches." I couldn't believe it, she knew so quickly. It was like she knew all along. "You've been through much toil in your life haven't you dearest Janus.?" My eyes were set apon the flames of the fire infront of me. "I would wish not to speak of such things..." An arm was on my back, involuntarily I began to strike, and caught myself before my armleft a few inches of my lap. "Januuus..." I stared wide eyed, she was crying. But...I hadn't hit her. "My own brother doesn't know me enough to trust my arms in embrace." Shame swept deep inside of me. "Do not threat over it..." She took back her arm. "I can understand your reasons for being untrusting. I left you to die in a world you'd never even knew of." My bottom jaw hung open slightly. She was taking the blaim for my pains?! How could she? "Schala, please, what I've gone through was the fault of that damned beast, Lavos, it had nothing to do with you." She still looked emotionally torn as she set up eyes apon the flames herself. "Janus...do you still love me?" Without hesitation I responded, "Ofcourse." She looked back. "Then why do you not feel comfortable being near me?" I was struck in confusion. "Janus, I'm an Empath. You should have known from when you were a child. I can feel vibration everywhere. I can tell when your feeling such powerful negative emotions, without trying to." This was more of a shock than I'd ever expected. My search for her had ended, and all I could do was feel nervous and ready to fight. She was right, her own brother's love wasn't even what he believed it to be. "Janus, do me this if nothing else." I looked up at her and straited my face. "What is it Schala?" She handed me her pendant. "Keep this with you always." I'd already touched it once, but this, this was diffrent. This was directly from her, fully charged with her essense. This wasn't THE Pendant, this was HER Pendant. I looked at her, eyes shaking. "Janus, do me one last favor." I swallowed, and took a deep breathe. "Yes Schala?" She turned to me and opened her arms. "Embrace me in your arms one more time, I want to feel your heart once more before I'm gone." Gone? What did she mean. What could POSSIBLEY take her away from me after all this time?! "Janus..." I liftd my arms, they trembled, I slowly slipped them over her arms as hers went under mine. She rested her head on my shoulder. Then, I realized after all that time that I was still capable of one thing I'd never even dreamed I'd do again. I wept. All my life I had waited on my dear sister to hold me again, she was everything to me. She was the one who had brought me through my life, and the memory of her kept me going all those years with the Mystics, and in the war. She WAS everything I wanted. "Janus, promise me one thing." Isqueezed her tighter. "Yes....?" She rubbed my back slowly with her gental hands. "When you leave her, let your heart stay softened." I didn't understand why I would need to leave, but I agreed to anyway. "As you wish, Schala." She pulled back and looked me in the eyes once again. "The one to keep the family line going wasn't me, it was you Janus." I froze, what did she mean. She pulled back and all the Earthbound were gone. We were back outside on the mountian foot. "Janus, please, don't forget about me." What...was she trying to say? She crossed her arms, and closed her legs. Her hairs fell strait down across her back, long very beautiful hair. Her eyes closed, and her mouth hummed a gental tune. Soon her eyeslids began to seem brighter, only then did I realize her body was fading. The glow behind her eyes moved together and she faded into a transparent state, and the two glowing orbs colided and formed into one slightly bigger orb. The glow was an undescribable shade of megenta-purple. Something so unique, just like Schala herself. Then, her body faded away, and the glowing orb drifted to the ground. I dove and grabbed it, for fear she would be gone. I opened my hand to the warmth inside, and saw what she had became. She was now, no more than a sigle, amethist, rectangular in shape, and the same magenta-purple in color. It never cooled though. Even as my tears soaked it and my mouth gave way to moans of sorrow... My search was over, but my renewed heart, was shattered...  
  
  
  
  
  
] 


End file.
